


Cita a ciegas

by HeadlessAngel



Series: This love of mine, my valentine [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blind Date, Boys In Love, Boys Will Be Boys, Cute, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M, Milkshakes, Protective Hiro Hamada, Sad Miguel Rivera, SanValentinMF, SanValentinMF2021, date, date goes wrong
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: ¿Había algo más patético que pasar San Valentín a solas?  Hiro sabía que si; que tu tía tenga que arreglarte una cita porque uno es tan asocial que no puedes conseguir una por sí mismo. Y que dicha cita ni siquiera se digne a presentarse.Higuel.Los personajes pertendecen a Disney/Pixar
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Miguel Rivera, Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Series: This love of mine, my valentine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163558
Kudos: 4





	Cita a ciegas

¿Había algo más patético que pasar San Valentín a solas? Hiro sabía que si; que tu tía tenga que arreglarte una cita porque uno es tan asocial que no puedes conseguir una por sí mismo. Y que dicha cita ni siquiera se digne a presentarse.

Que vergüenza ser un chico de dieciséis años, el único, que estaba sentado solo allí. Lo habían humillado y dejado plantado. Quería irse a casa, comer lo que sea que hubiera sobrado de la cafetería de su tía y encerrarse en la habitación a ver películas de superhéroes.

Levantó la cabeza, listo para pararse e huir de allí, cuando escuchó un llanto quedito que llamó su atención. Bueno, tal vez Hiro no era quien peor se estaba pasando el día en ese restaurante. Se dió la vuelta para encontrarse unos bonitos y llorosos ojos cafés.

Era un chico que lloraba y, como él mismo, estaba solo. Qué incómodo, pero su sentido heroico lo hacía querer ayudarlo.

—Hola—saludó Hiro tímido.—Pregunta boba: ¿Te encuentras bien?

El jovencito sacudió la cabeza y suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Lo lamento si te asusté…. Estoy bien, pero me dejaron plantado y, eso.

Hiro lo miro preocupado. Se preguntó quién en su sano juicio podría querer hacerle daño a ese niño.

—Pero estas llorando.—dijo, recalcando lo obvio.

—No me había dado cuenta...—contestó el joven, tocándose la cara y mirando sus dedos, efectivamente, mojados con lágrimas

—¿Puedo sentarme?, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo me llamo Hiro.

Se puso a jugar con las mangas de su sudadera, sólo por hacer algo mientras esperaba una respuesta. Esta llegó con un gesto afirmativo con la mano. Solo entonces se sentó en la silla blanca sola frente al chico

—Soy Miguel.—tendió su mano.—Es un placer conocerte, tienes un nombre bonito.

—El placer es mío. Y gracias—respondió, dejando que ambas manos durarán juntas unos segundos más de lo necesario.—Creo que entiendo cómo te sientes, a mí también me dejaron plantado.

Miguel, era agradable poder nombrarlo, se rió con bastante amargura. Supuso que, a diferencia de la suya, su cita era con alguien importante para él. Le dolía verlo tan abatido.

—Esto apesta, ¿Cierto? Debí quedarme en casa a ver novelas con mi mamá y tías.

Hiro se rió un poco. Si ya estaba allí, quizás podía consolar un poco al pobre niño.

—Bueno, pero… ya estas afuera. Y ya que estamos solos juntos. ¿Me dejas invitarte una malteada?

La expresión de los ojos cafés se transformó por completo en una de agradecimiento. Incluso pudo notar un leve carmín en las redondas mejillas.

—Okay, acepto.

Pidieron sus bebidas, malteadas de fresa, y muy pronto cayeron en una conversación ligera y fácil de llevar. Así Hiro supo que su acompañante era un año menor que él, que tenía un perro y lo mucho que amaba tocar la guitarra. Él habló un poco sobre sus robots, su gato y su querida tía.

Una vez que llegaron sus maletas, siguieron platicando de todo y nada. El mayor quedó impresionado por lo fácil que le resultaba hablar con Miguel. El tiempo pasó tan rápido que y su compañía era tan agradable, que Hiro ni notó lo rápido que se habían vaciado sus copas.

—Tengo que decirte algo.— comentó Miguel de la nada.

—Soy todo oídos.

Hiro se levantó y dejó sobre la mesa unos cuantos dólares. Su tía le había dado un poco de dinero, pero él también llevaba un poco de plata ganada gracias a peleas ilícitas de robots. Miguel se levantó también y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Muchas gracias, Hiro. Me ayudaste a que este San Valentín no fuera un desastre total.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí? El acuario que está cerca de mi Universidad cierra hasta muy tarde—dijo, ofreciendo su brazo cómo apoyo.

El otro pareció sorprendido ante la palabra “Universidad” pero no comentó nada y, con ese silencio y una risa, aceptó.

A Hiro se le formaron mariposas en el estómago cuando esa mano cálida se posó sobre su brazo. Le sonrió a Miguel y se sintió aliviado de ver que en esos ojos almendrados ya no había lágrimas.

La idea de Tia Cass de sacarlo de casa con una cita a ciegas no había estado tan mal.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Nada más como aclaración, aquí Miguelito bebé tiene quince años✨
> 
> En fanfics y libros funciona bonito irse a una cita con un extraño que acabas de conocer, pero ¡POR FAVOR no lo hagan en la vida real! y, si van a conocer a una persona, siempre avisenle a un familiar o amigo en dónde van a estar. Este consejo te doy, porque tu amiga ficker soy.
> 
> Ah, y no sean cul*s. Avisen si no van a llegar
> 
> Gracias por leer~
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
